


blood of the covenant

by jjxneus



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Bloody Kisses, Cannibalism, Dinner, Heart Eating, M/M, Mild Gore, Multi, Neck Kissing, OT6, Polyamory, Vampires, Youngjo is a big sap, this is a SOFT fic i swear, this is actually a pretty soft fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjxneus/pseuds/jjxneus
Summary: Youngjo returns from a hunt, bringing back something for their celebration feast.This is for them, for the loves of his life.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Kim Youngjo | Ravn, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Keonhee/Lee Seoho/Son Dongju | Xion/Yeo Hwanwoong, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Everyone, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Keonhee, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Son Dongju | Xion, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong, ONEUS OT6
Comments: 9
Kudos: 102





	blood of the covenant

**Author's Note:**

> this was honestly supposed to be 'creepy with a sprinkling of youngjo being a sap' but it's turned into 'youngjo being a sap with a sprinkling of creepy' and i'm not even mad. because he is a Huge Sap and i must convey that as often as i can

There’s a dinner party, a feast, a celebration. The dining hall is brightly lit and despite the rubble, it remains as elegant as the six monarchs. They’ve fought and won the night’s battle, their weapons, freshly cleaned, lie in their sheaths, still at their sides. They’re weak and wounded but alive. 

Youngjo has brought home a centrepiece for their meal; he sits at the head of the table, exhausted but triumphant, his bloodstained spear in its place at the back of his throne-like chair. He breathes heavily as he gestures for the others to begin eating, he’s fresh from the hunt, eyes still glowing with victory. 

Keonhee goes in immediately. The others complain about him always going straight for the best part of the meal. Youngjo gently reminds him to save some for them too. Keonhee sheepishly nods but continues, his claws wasting no time in digging into soft meat. 

The others begin to dig in as well and they don’t bother with cutlery; their hands are too slick to grasp knives and forks anyway. They don’t give Youngjo a second glance once they start, and he watches with pride as he reclines in his seat. 

It’s a beautiful night. The moon shines down clearly through the broken glass of the ceiling above them. Candles are lit around them, a warm soft glow, golden and elegant. It reflects off the pieces of armour that they kept on. But what matters is they defended their castle, their lives, and they are the ones still standing. 

The centrepiece of the meal almost falls off the table but Seoho and Geonhak stop it in time - Seoho with his nimbleness and speed, and Geonhak with his strength of course. Dongju apologises for his enthusiasm and for having lunged forward. He’s forgiven immediately, they all understand, and they’re all more than a little weak for his doe eyes and pout. 

Hwanwoong glances up to stare at Youngjo. There’s stains down the front of his shirt now. He isn’t usually a messy eater but he does tend to get excited and overly enthusiastic; it’s adorable. Youngjo offers a reassuring smile and shakes his head slightly. He can wait. 

What matters to him is his family; these five are his heart and soul, he would do anything for them. There’s still a sharp pain in his leg, probably a broken bone, but he’ll take care of it after the others have taken their share of the feast. 

He had hobbled through the forest for the hunt, pure determination fueling him to continue on, ignoring the pain in order to find something appropriate and perfect for their feast. He had limped all the way back, hauling the body behind him through the ruins of their castle. This is for them, for the loves of his life. His gaze passes over each of them in turn. Their faces are framed with silver light, giving them an ethereal glow that makes his heart sing in his chest. 

Dongju whines, pouting again with bloody lips as he weakly reaches for a piece that’s closer to Seoho’s side of the table. The latter laughs and tears it off for him, holding it just barely out of Dongju’s reach until the younger opens his mouth. Seoho feeds it to him happily, his fingers lingering just a little longer than strictly necessary in Dongju’s mouth. 

Hwanwoong clambers onto the table to get closer, all condensed hunger and determination as he sinks his teeth in. Geonhak doesn’t even pull his head away from where he’s bitten in or even look over as he reaches out to pull Hwanwoong’s sleeves up and out of the way for him. The shirt is already ruined by stains but it’s a sweet gesture anyway. 

The centrepiece struggles again, but Youngjo raises his hand and places a fingertip carefully on top of it. He whispers a few words; an incantation, a spell. The room falls silent as the other five watch with reverence in their eyes. The centrepiece falls still, but is still perfectly edible; it’s not quite fully dead yet. 

His hunger is almost overwhelming now. He’s struggling to will his fangs back before they pierce through his lips from how hard he’s biting them. The shift in his mood is noticed immediately in the air by the others who all turn to face him with concern and love overriding the pure bloodlust that emanates from their souls. 

Youngjo stands up shakily, he knows his eyes must be red. The sight before him is simply too delicious for him to keep holding back. They’re his lovers, and he feels their satisfaction and happiness humming through the air and through him as if it were his own. 

He pushes his chair back and limps to his right. 

Keonhee is first tonight. Youngjo runs a hand down his cheek where a faint scar has formed from a fresh wound closing up, Keonhee closes his eyes and leans into the touch. He sighs with satisfaction at the contact, shoulders relaxing as he turns his head to press kisses to Youngjo’s fingers. His hand glides down to Keonhee’s shoulder where Youngjo ducks his head to place a kiss of his own. 

Dongju is next, his eyes bright and expectant. The youngest of their group, he lifts his hand to meet Youngjo’s. A smile spreads across his cheeks, wide and beautiful. He holds Youngjo’s hand in a light grip, bringing it up to his face to press a kiss to the flesh between his thumb and forefinger. Then his smile grows mischievous and he bites down lightly. Youngjo laughs and taps his thumb against Dongju’s cheek fondly. 

He moves on to stand behind Hwanwoong who sits at the other end of their dining table tonight. The pain from his broken leg is almost distractingly awful now and the others must be able to sense it; all six of them have always been closely attuned to each other’s senses and emotions. Hwanwoong takes Youngjo’s hand to his throat, placing it there and tilting his head back. Youngjo bends down to press a kiss to the crown of his head. His thumbs rub gentle circles against Hwanwoong’s throat. 

Seoho’s already smiling before Youngjo reaches him, showing off his fangs as leftover blood spills past his lips. It only serves to make him look more beautiful to the rest of them, if it were even possible for perfection to get better. 

Because that’s what they all are to Youngjo - they’re perfect. 

Seoho lets Youngjo comb his fingers through his bright orange hair. He isn’t normally one for the types of contact Youngjo prefers so he waits to see if he’ll be allowed any further touch. Seoho cranes his neck to face him and brings his own hand up to his mouth, letting the blood drip onto and stain his flesh. 

He lifts his hand up towards Youngjo’s face and waits. Youngjo closes the distance and takes the tips of Seoho’s fingers into his mouth, breath hitching as he tastes the blood. Seoho pulls his fingers out slowly and relaxes in his chair, letting out breathless giggles. 

Geonhak is last tonight. His eyes are fierce and piercing as he sits up, licking his lips as Youngjo approaches. 

Youngjo’s smile is beginning to hurt his cheeks from how wide it is, his fangs in full view for everyone to see. He notices with a soft pang of warmth in his heart that one of Geonhak’s hands is holding onto Seoho’s between their chairs. Upon glancing around at the others, he realises they’ve all linked up as well and are staring at him with the softest adoration in their eyes. He almost wants to cry but a gentle nudge from Geonhak’s hand against his thigh snaps him back to what he was doing. 

Geonhak tilts his head, exposing his throat, his eyes closed, lips parted. Youngjo bends down and slowly places a kiss against his jugular vein, his mouth open just enough for the tips of his fangs to graze against Geonhak’s skin. He stays there for a few more seconds that stretch into a minute, breathing in Geonhak’s scent and the thick pulse of blood beneath his flesh. 

He pulls back and Geonhak seems dazed for a moment, blinking slowly as he straightens up and leans over the table to reach for Keonhee’s hand, the tips of his pointed ears flushing bright red. 

Youngjo laughs and returns to his seat, lifting a leg to stand on it. He holds onto the table and the back of his chair to balance himself, heaving his broken leg up after him so he can step atop the table next. 

Their lovely centrepiece is still bleeding out from the several puncture wounds the five had left, but it's breathing enough for Youngjo to detect and feel the heartbeat through the air. 

He steps forward, his boots on either side of the head of his hunt. He’s breathing heavily now, the bloodlust causing his fangs to fully extend along with his claws. He digs them into the chest of their feast, prying apart flesh until he reaches bone. The others watch with bated breath, anticipation rising like steam from their bodies around Youngjo. 

His fingers close around the ribs and he pulls. The snapping sound echoes around the dining hall and he can feel the excitement that the others experience, it surges through their shared link - their bond - and he inhales deeply. The blood is intoxicating. 

He feels lightheaded, hungry, as he reaches in for his prize. 

Youngjo pulls the heart out, yanking it free, and he holds it up to the moonlight high above their broken chandelier. 

“Here’s to you, my loves.” He announces. Blood streams down his arms and he can feel all their eyes focus in on it, filled with thirst. 

“To us.” He brings the heart to his mouth and sinks his fangs in, eyes rolling back as the beautiful metallic taste of blood floods his throat. He adjusts his posture so that his weight is equally balanced on both legs, no longer broken. The soft moan he lets out as he tears out a chunk of heart with his fangs rings in his ears. 

“To us.” His lovers echo. 

**Author's Note:**

> me? writing something without any italics? somehow more likely than you think??  
> this was meant to be something short that i could churn out in between wips but :') now it's this!   
> if you read this all the way wow thank you ily 
> 
> you can find me here:   
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/jjxneus) ♡ [cc](https://curiouscat.me/jjxneus)


End file.
